


Peanut Butter Death

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy despite the title, Mars does not bake just fyi, peanut butter prompt, romanogersweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: There are more than a thousand ways to die, some creative and others torturous, either way Steve was sure Natasha would be the death of him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Peanut Butter Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romanogers Week- “Peanut Butter” A paste of ground roasted peanuts, usually eaten spread on bread. Or, Natasha’s favorite snack!

The serum changed Steve in a lot of ways, some he wasn’t entirely aware of until the particular situation would arise. He knew physically he was bigger and healthier with all of his allergies gone. He shouldn’t have been surprised at that, but maybe he wasn’t surprised by the effects, maybe a certain red haired companion was the reason.

It was painfully obvious to everyone that Steve was sweet on Natasha, she knew it too, she just didn’t do anything about it. He doesn’t know if he should count himself lucky or not, so they stay in this odd limbo of friends to almost lovers. It frustrates him, but he’d rather have her by his side than not at all. They’re partners first, in every sense of the word, so why is it that he seemed to know so little about her? That wasn’t true at all, he had to shake the doubts away, if anything he knew the most about her and maybe that’s why she would drift apart from him. She never would stray for long, he wasn’t worried about giving her space. She didn’t give him a reason to worry ever, until she started baking.

Who would’ve known the Black Widow could moonlight as a pastry chef? She was an awful cook, but baking, that she could do. From creme brûlée to soufflés and even sometimes as simple as chocolate dipped strawberries would taste even better knowing she made it. He was biased, but maybe not given how the rest of the team seemed to enjoy them just as much.

“What are you making today?”

“My favorite dessert.”

“Russian Napoleon Cake?”

“You do pay attention, but that’s not my favorite. You’re close though.”

“You said it was your favorite. That was the first dessert you made for us.”

“I did say that, but it’s not really my number one. It just reminds me of home, the good parts of it.”

She looks past him with a far off look in her eyes with both arms leaning on the kitchen counter. Clint once told him that Natasha bakes as an alternative to going to the gym, it helps her relieve stress. That might be true, but Steve knows there’s more to the story. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking of, but she turned away to her creation. She takes one of the pastries placing it on a plate then offers it to him with a fork. He takes a bite and it tastes heavenly. He can’t quite figure out what he was tasting though, it was foreign to him, but absolutely delicious.

“This is really good Nat, what is it?”

“It’s a napoleon, traditionally made with two puff pastries with custard in the middle.”

“Traditionally?”

“I changed the recipe slightly with my favorite American invention.”

His eyes widen immediately as he waits for something to happen. He dropped his fork bracing himself for the reaction he was sure to come, but it doesn’t. Natasha is by his side in an instant trying to figure out what was wrong. Once he’s sure he’s alright he chuckles, this time she was the one confused.

“Peanut butter. Your favorite snack is peanut butter.”

“It is, but what does that… Steve! Are you allergic? You seem fine though?”

“Was. I did have a peanut allergy, guess the serum changed that. I just never realized it I guess.”

“You’re kidding, so you’ve just been volunteeringly living a peanut butter less life? That needs to be fixed immediately. I’m sure Tony has a stash of Reese’s somewhere.”

“That’s what you’re concerned with? Not that I thought I was poisoned.”

“Don’t be so dramatic Steve, if I wanted to poison you, it wouldn’t be with peanut laced desserts.”

She says it playfully and with a wink. He smiles knowing she wasn’t lying, but he would happily accept death if it meant she was by his side. She’s already poisoned his life and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“To die at the hands of something you love, what a way to go.”

“I worry about you sometimes Nat, especially when you say things like that.”

“That’s how I would want to go.”

“Maybe you’re the one that’s been poisoned. You eat this stuff too much.”

She simply laughs, but he knows what she means. It was more than likely that they would end up dying on the battlefield given their profession, it’s what they signed up for. They were both willing to make the sacrifice.

A F T E R E N D G A M E

By the time they both come back from the Soul World hand in hand, it was clear that they were ready for retirement. It took death for Natasha to realize she wanted that life with Steve even if it meant being selfish. They were standing in their kitchen waiting for their chocolate peanut butter cake to be done baking. She was licking the excess batter off the spoon. He smiles at her, adoration clear in his eyes and she feels her heart beat quicker.

“I’ve changed my mind, death by peanut butter that’s how I want to go.”

He laughs remembering their conversation all those years ago. She’s smiling and most importantly alive. He pulls her into a hug content with keeping her in his arms.

“What about you Steve? How would you want to go?”

“I think I’ll take your previous answer. Death at the hands of the woman I love.”

“That’s impossible. I wouldn’t allow it.”

“Exactly, it just means you have to live happily ever after with me. The timer’s beeping, your cake is ready.”

“Our cake is ready.”

There were no more morbid conversations, only love and peanut butter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really meant to make this way fluffier than it turned out, but I assure you, it’s still sweet as hell (:


End file.
